To test the hypothesis that insulin is the most important counterregulation hormone moderate hypoglycemia will be produced by insulin infusion followed by infusion of six insulin doses to assess the effect of a variety of insulin levels on recovery. Also, the impact of interval hypoglycemia on glucose recovery will be studied to test the hypothesis that this impairs counterregulation.